Bringing out the bad side
by Lightning-Tenshi-29
Summary: Future story. Chloe has started a class war! Uh-oh! But instead of tearing our favourite duo apart, it only brings them closer. Eventual Adrianette.
1. How hell broke loose

-Bringing out the bad side-

A/N: This will be my first multi-chapter story. Don't be afraid to review ;) Also pairing will be eventual LadyNoir/ Adrianette/ MariChat/ Ladrian / Whatever we call it now.

It was their final year in high school. If anything, the years had brought them closer, Marianette had finally stopped stuttering around Adrian, and Nino had finally mustered up the courage to ask out Alya. Today, was the day that would change everything. Chloe flicked her hair, and observed her manicured nails, then declared loudly "What a shame. After all these years, you've all still remained no where near my level of uhm…Sabrina…I need a word to make me look smart, please give me one, I could use it now!" Chloe hissed, balling her fists when Sabrina did not answer straight away. Sabrina was supposed to be her best friend, she was neglecting her duty to make Chloe look intelligent. A horrendous crime, in Chloe's opinion. "Your level of utter magnificence?" Her ginger-haired sidekick offered, with a shrug. Chloe smiled, and began to play with her hair again. "Yes! That's it." Alya gritted her teeth. "The only level of yours that no one else is near, is the one of stupidity," she muttered, only to receive an icy glare from the blonde. "What did you say, peasant?" She asked sourly. Marianette, who had chosen to abandon the pigtails,placed her hand on Alya's shoulder, and whispered to her "Alya! Snap out of it! Now really isn't the time," her best friend let out a deep sigh, and calmly answered "You're right." With a shake of her head, Alya sat back down.

Over the course of the day, Chloe had managed to praise herself so much, her ego was practically the size of Paris, probably larger. All the while, insulting various members of her class. It was their last lesson, Science. It should have been a breeze, relaxing. But alas, t'was not meant to be. As Madame Bustier was explaining the molecular structure of the heart, when Chloe interrupted. " Madame, but this is so boring!" Chloe exclaimed, rising from her seat. Madame Bustier narrowed her eyes.

"Miss Bourgeois, you're out of line, I do advise you stop," she reprimanded lightly, though it had no effect on Chloe. She gazed at her nails, and said, in a sarcastically sweet way "In all honesty, I don't even know why I bothered. You're all garbage on my lawn, except for you Adrikins!" He hung his head shamefully at his nickname. Marianette dug her nails into her wooden desk. While her crush on Adrian may have subsided, she still hated it when other girl's acted like they had a claim on her best friend. Alya patted her best friend on the back. "You're all pathetic, I mean you must be blind, to not worship the beauty that is me! I should have you all removed from the city, but my generosity and kindness does not allow it." She added.

That was the final straw. They all just snapped, they couldn't take it anymore, being walked all over by Chloe, being insulted, being mistreated. She did it because she could, and for that reason, all except a minute few loathed her. The usually calm, unnoticeable girl near the back of the class had it. With her purple and black hair swaying around her face, Juleka screamed " I can't stand it! You – you little wench! Stop insulting everyone! " Chkloe's eyes narrowed. "This means war!" Juleka added bitterly. You could see the hatred for Chloe flickering in her eyes. Madame Bustier started waving her hands about, "Now, now students, I think we all need to calm down!" though she was ignored. "Class War!" Ivan yelled from the back of the room. This meant trouble. The last class war in the school resulted in multiple expulsions. Madame Bustier prided herself on the fact that her class had never had a class war, until now. Ivan plunged his hand into his skull-themed backpack, and from it, he pulled out a large coil of rope. "First order of business, get rid of the teacher," he said, whilst smirking. Juleka and Rose came up from behind Madame Bustier, who swallowed thickly, and grabbed her by the shoulders. Ivan wrapped the rope around her body, and secured her to a chair. Chloe yelled "Team Chloe over here!" While standing on her and Sabrina's desk. Juleka looked at Ivan, and in a heartbeat had decided who was going to be their leader, the girl who was always the centre of Chloe's teasing. "Team Marianette over here!" They yelled at the same time. Marianette face palmed 'Why me?' she thought. Sabrina, Kim, Max, and, most surprisingly, Adrian, walked over to Chloe's half of the room. She may annoy him to death, but Chloe was Adrian's childhood friend, and that had to count for something right? He ran his fingers through his silky blonde hair, and shot a pleading look towards friends. Marianette shook her head, she too would not join him, which made sense, since she was the captain of the opposing team. They had to formulate a plan, and fast. Every single person on Marianettes' team despised Chloe, meaning they would go through great lengths to win the war. Team Chloe stood in a circle, and Sabrina was the first to put forwards an idea. "Hey, guys. How about we kidnap one of their team, and we only give them back if they surrender?" She suggested. Chloe just looked like she couldn't care less. She got them in that mess, and she was doing nothing to participate in stopping it. Adrian let a low growl escape his lips, out of annoyance. This was going downhill, very quickly.

Meanwhile, on team Marianette, they were all contributing towards the group goal of putting Chloe in her place. A few of her favourites were

Filling Chloe's locker with spiders.

Putting sludge in her purse.

Shaving her head while she was sleeping.

Taking an embarrassing photo of her, and plastering it everywhere.

Replacing all her clothes with frog costumes.

Leaving a bee-hive underneath her desk.

The question was, which to do first?

-LATER THAT DAY, AFTER SCHOOL-

Adrian couldn't think straight. He had clearly just made a terrible choice, and his cheese-loving kwami wouldn't stop reminding him about it. He needed to talk to his lady about this, if only he knew where she was.


	2. What a lovely locker!

Bringing out the bad side

A/N: Thanks so much for your support guys! It really means a lot ;) I have no clue why they only just decided to stand up to Chloe. Oh well. Oh, forgot to do this in the first chapter: DON'T OWN IT!

Adrian poked Plagg in the head, earning himself an obnoxiously loud "Owwww!" from the camembert-obsessed kwami. Plagg narrowed his eyes at his chosen, and grumbled something about "Ungrateful abusive teenagers being far too common in this day and age." Adrian rolled his eyes "Plagg! Claws out!" The annoyed kwami huffed, and transformed him into Chat Noir. He flexed his claws, and swung out towards the city. He gazed at the Eiffel tower dreamily, and thought about how the city of "love" had done nothing to soften his lady's heart. She was too serious, she needed to let up a little more, whoever she was. He wondered if she did care about him, and Plagg reminded him 'She has a soft spot for you!'

He scaled buildings in the dead of night, ran through the street during darkness, all to clear his mind. Chat Noir stopped once he reached the Dupain-Cheng bakery, and let out a sigh. He had chosen a childhood friend who had done nothing for him, over his best friends. All the while, Ladybug still refused to tell him her identity. Then he realised it!

Madame Bustier was still there, at school. How could they all just forget about her? 'Oh Well,' he thought, 'We can bring some food or something tomorrow, to apologise,'

Marianette yawned. She couldn't help it, waking up in the night., that is. Since Paris wasn't in any eminent danger, she could sleep. The bluenette rolled over, so she could see out of the balcony next to her bed. Her eyes widened, when she saw the familiar leather-clad figure outside her house. Marianette shook her spotted kwami awake. "Tikki! What's Chat Noir doing standing outside my house? He hasn't figured out who I am? Has he?" she hissed. The disgruntled kwami whispered "No, I don't think so."

Chat Noir could practically feel her eyes bore into him. So, instead, he tried to make it look like he wasn't gazing at her house. He shook his head, and took off into the shadows once more. Incredibly bewildered, Marianette just couldn't stop staring at the spot he stood moments before. She didn't stop, until sleep overcame her once more.

-The next morning-

Marianette stretched, and rubbed her eyes. She was going to be late! (Cough, cough. As usual, cough.) She quickly changed out of her pyjamas, and into her normal outfit. She looked in the mirror, and played with her hair. Marianette really needed to spice it up, she looked, uhm, dull. So, she put her hair up, in a ponytail. Wow, she looked different. She stretched again, and went downstairs, to be greeted by her mother smiling at her. "You look nice today, dear," Sabine chirped, whilst disinfecting the worktop. "Thanks Mum!" Marianette grabbed her purse, with her kwami inside it, and started walking to school. It was the first official day of the Class War. Why is this so important, you ask. Well, it has always been a chance to see who can start off the war with the biggest prank, or trick. Marianette wasn't one to brag, but, the other team were goin' down! She got to the beige steps of school, to see Chloe smirking evilly at her. 'I wonder what she has planned.'

Team Marianette gathered on the right half of the class room, whilst Team Chloe was on the left. The first plan they had decided to do was fill her locker with spiders, and all things icky. Shaving her bald was their grand finale. But for now, they had to stay on guard, and pull off their opening number.

Marianette, Ivan, and Juleka were assigned this mission, it was simple: in, and out. Ivan was the look out, Juleka the body guard, and Marianette the perpetrator. They snuck out of class one by one, and met in front of the locker in question. "Juleka, Ivan, keep look out," Marianette whispered, they nodded their heads, and took off to monitor different halls. Before he went though, Ivan forced Chloe's locker open. It was up to her now. 'Why am I even doing this?' The bluenette asked herself with a sigh. But she didn't need to. She knew the answer. It was because she had been chosen to lead this team, and wanted to get Chloe back for all the pain she had caused. She pulled out the tin from Ivan's' bag, which was crawling with spiders, and placed it on the ground. 'That tin last,' she thought grimly. She pulled out three other tins from the bag and opened them. She read the labels 'Mud' in the red tin, 'maggots' in the green tin, 'mould' in the blue tin, and the 'spider' tin was black. She poured out the mud and mould, into her rivals locker. She put on some gloves, and opened the maggot tin carefully. She poured all the squirming creatures into the locker.

The spiders. Now, they were trickier. Marianette had to use a tea stirrer to poke all the arachnids into Chloe's locker. But finally, it was complete. The bluenette eyed her masterpiece.'Yes,' she thought 'This should be enough to put her off lockers for life.' She put the empty tins back in Ivan's bag, closed the locker, and sprinted to gather her two accomplices.

Just as stealthily as they got out of the room, they entered it again. It had been three hours, and Team Chloe still hadn't done _anything._ Seriously. When the three chosen for the first prank came back in, Marianette could have sworn she saw them playing _cards. In the middle of a prank war._ She shook her head, and told her team "Mission success!" earning a large amount of cheering from them.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all," Marianette whispered to herself.#

A/N: What do you think? Let me know ;)

LT x


	3. Unnoticed

Bringing out the bad side

A/N: If I didn't say this before, I would like to mention that this story does not really focus on their miraculous side of things, though there will be a few fight scenes, and a reveal later on ;0 I'm sorry, I just created the weirdest akuma ever. It doesn't even make sense.

Madame Bustier grumbled. She had seen her students, Juleka, Ivan, and _Marianette_ sneak out of class. _Marianette ._ And here, she had thought that girl didn't have a mean bone in her body. Then again, she had also thought her class wouldn't leave her overnight in the classroom. As much as the purple-haired teacher loved her students, she needed to teach them a lesson. I mean, they were playing _cards_ instead of freeing her from her rope bindings.

-Else where-

The mauve suit-clad figure let out a dark chuckle. " _A teacher fed up of being ignored, left behind. Oh, how I bask in these_ _negative emotions,'_

He held out his hand, and clenched it shut when a pure white butterfly landed in it. Several moments later, he released his hold on the creature and revealed a black butterfly in its place. The butterfly flew away, out the small window, and towards the school.

-The School-

All Madame Bustier could see was purple. All she could feel was power, pure power surging through her veins. All she could hear was a steady masculine voice telling her "I am hawkmoth, I can grant you power beyond your wildest dreams, all you need to do, is bring me Chat Noir, and Ladybug's miraculous. Arise, Forget-me-not. "

All eyes were on the teacher, who , in her akuma form had bright yellow hair, pastel blue skin, and a cloak-like thing in purple, with a gaudy yellow belt over her waist. She raised her arms, snapping the rope, stood up, and announced "I am Forget-me-not! You shall all pay for your crimes against me!" Aliya let out a strangled gasp. She pulled out her phone, and started a live broadcast.

"Hiya Ladybloggers! I'm here, live on the scene, seconds after an _actual transformation happened in front of me!"_ She announced. Then, she proceeded to turn the camera around, and noted the absence of both Adrian and Marianette.

-In an empty hallway-

"Tikki, spots on!" Marianette yelled, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped in the familiar suit. Unbeknownst to her, Adrian was in the next hallway, transforming into Chat Noir. Once their transformations from civilian to super were complete, they entered the classroom again.

-The Classroom-

"Ladybug!" Aliya exclaimed, positioning her phone to get a good angle on the hero. By this time, Chloe had fled, barking at Sabrina to call her father. Chat Noir smirked "Milady," she nodded. "Chat, do we know what kind of powers this thing has?" Ladybug asked, keeping her eyes on Forget-Me-Not. "No, but I think we're about to find out!" Ladybug's leather clad partner yelled, as the akuma turned to face them. The pastel-blue thing cast them a malicious look, and spoke in a low tone. "I will make sure you never forget me, even if I have to burn it into your memory," and with that, it let out a dragon-like roar, releasing a ball of flame from her mouth. Chat Noir knew what he had to do. The ball of flame was headed straight towards his lady. _His_ Lady, so he did the only thing he could, dived for her, pushing her small frame out of the way as the offending object grew closer. Luckily, it didn't hit him full on, it only scraped over his back, slightly. But only a slight scrape was enough to get him to hiss in pain. 'Damn' he thought. Chat noir picked himself up off the ground, and offered Ladybug a hand, which she gratefully took. She put her free hand on his shoulder "Are you okay?" he smirked. "At first it was like _meow!_ But now I'm doing _purr-fectly_ fine." Ladybug rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to the akuma. Forget-me-not scowled, while that voice played over and over again in her head, like a record. "Their miraculous …" It hissed. It wouldn't stop, it was just always there.

Ladybug swung he yoyo round and round the akuma, then pulled it tight. It was trapped, for now. She came closer, and it did something she hadn't expected it to do. Remove the belt, which was where the akuma was probably held. Forget-me-not held the belt in front of her mouth, and started to breathe fire onto it. Chat Noir and Lady bug made puzzled faces at the scene before them. Was it trying to destroy the akuma? That was impossible right? While it was confusing them, by trying to make it look like she wanted to destroy the akuma, Forget-me-not had managed to worm her way out of the yoyo's hold. Ladybug felt the line go slack, and went into a fighting stance. Chat Noir just didn't seem to get it. Why was Ladybug ready to fight? Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the line, loose across the floor. He too, assumed a battle ready stance.

That was when Forget-me-not knew the jig was up. They had realised she was distracting them. It stood up, and put the belt buckle back. This was going to be a tough fight. "Lucky Charm!" Lady bug yelled. A blanket landed in her hands, and her face exhibited a perfectly baffled look. Aliya giggled, Ladybug didn't suit looking baffled. Chat Noir shot her a look that clearly said 'How come you're still here?' Aliya cursed herself, she did _not_ want to be noticed. Ladybug smiled, and whispered to Chat "Distract her!"

"CATACLYSM!" Chat Noir yelled, and focused the energy of the attack onto his enemy. Ladybug swung from the ceiling to behind Forget-me-not. She pulled out the polka-dot cloth, and wrapped it around the mouth of forget me not, just as she was about to send a fiery attack towards Chat. "Quick! The akuma!" She yelled, trying to keep her hold on the squirming villain. Her leather-clad partner sprinted towards the thing that was previously his teacher. She remove the belt, and snapped it on his leg. Ladybug dropped the lucky charm, and swung her yoyo towards the escaping akuma. "Bye, bye little butterfly." She whispered, as she watched the creature fly off into the distance.

"What happened?" Groaned Madame Bustier, who was back to her usual self.

The duo smiled knowingly at each other, as the lucky charm cleaned up the mess of the akuma. "Pound it!" they yelled in unison.

A/N: I didn't even plan this chapter. Did it turn out alright? -LT x


	4. A class war can't stop me!

Bringing Out The Bad Side

A/N: Hello, loyal fans of Bringing out the bad side! I would like to inform you, that over the holidays, I will have a new chapter every day! I'm so kind .Anyway, on with the story!

The rest of school had been cancelled that day, leaving Adrian with nothing to do, except wander the streets of Paris alone. He stopped in front of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. He knew. He knew it was against the rules of the class war to visit, or even _talk_ to a member of the opposing team without malicious intent. That was a very important rule. In the last class war, someone got thrown out of their team, and tied up, next to the teacher, for visiting their friend on the other team. Adrian _knew_ he was taking a risk. _But he wanted to._ While he may not have told Marianette he was Chat Noir, he trusted her, he probably wouldn't survive without her. It all started one morning, years ago…

-FLASBACK!-

Adrian ran his fingers through his hair. He just couldn't stand for it anymore. He watched silently as the scene unfolded before him.

Marianette stood in the corner of the room, which was empty apart from herself, Adrian, Chloe, and Sabrina. Chloe was in front of her, smiling evilly, her hands on her hips. "Come on Maritrash .I want a fight, if you won't give me one, you'll just come off worse for wear." The blonde girl spat acidly. Marianette sank further into the corner. She couldn't fight back, her strength would make it too obvious who she was. Chloe swung her fist back, and grinned in sadistic pleasure when she hit the face of her victim. Adrian narrowed his eyes. Yes, Chloe was his friend, but no, this wasn't right. He walked over, put a firm hand on Chloe's shoulder, and growled. "That's enough, Chloe." The mayor's daughter huffed and whispered to him, "Fine, Adrikins. Deal with her yourself." With that, she flicked her hair and stalked off, Sabrina in tow. He offered his hand to the bluenette, who took it shakily.

-End Flashback-

Ever since then, he had this overwhelming desire to protect her, just the way he did with Ladybug. He had made up his mind, he would visit her. Cautiously, Adrian looked around for members of his class. No one he knew was there, most of them probably went home anyway. He crept towards the door of the bakery, opened it, and immediately regretted it, Aliya was there. _Staring right at him._ His only coherent thought was 'Oh Crap,'

Aliya put her hands on her hips, and tutted. "Adrian, Adrian. What're we doing here? Not visiting someone from the other team, are we?" He scratched the back of his head, closed his eyes and replied "No…" He really hoped he looked convincing. Unfortunately, Adrian was a model, not an actor, and Aliya could sniff out a lie from miles away. In other words; _He was screwed._ He opened his eyes, and started to walk slowly out of the bakery. The idea of meeting Marianette went bust very quickly. He ran all the way back to the Agreste mansion.

Adrian huffed at his kwami. "Plagg, you're being unfair. She's not my girlfriend," he whined. The small chat kwami smirked. "But you want her to be," Adrian raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked, running his hand through his hair.

"I _mean if you weren't so hung up over Ladybug,_ you would like Marianette." That, that made Adrian retreat into his thoughts. 'I don't _love Marianette?_ Do I?' The blonde pondered. Plagg, who was happily munching on cheese, left him to his thoughts.

-The Next Morning-

Adrian walked into class, unaware all eyes were on him. Aliya rose from her seat and yelled "The accused, Adrian Agreste is here." Adrian scratched his head. 'What?' he thought. "I am the witness." She gestured to herself. "Yesterday, I was at the house of Marianette, and Adrian came." There were several gasps from his team. Chloe baled he fists. 'What was _my_ Adrian doing _there_?' she thought angrily. "Adrian was breaking the rules!" Rose screeched, glaring at him.

He took a deep breath. He needed to think of something, and fast. "Um, I was only there for a prank?" Adrian offered sheepishly. Chloe smiled "Duh! Of course. Why else would he visit someone like _her?_ " Adrian was trapped, like a deer in the headlights. He couldn't stand up for Marianette , but he didn't want to agree with Chloe. He had no choice. "Yeah," he confirmed it. Aliya put her hand on the bluenette's shoulder. On the outside, she may look fine. But on the inside, she was an emotional wreck. Things like 'Why would he say that?' 'Does he really not care?' 'Was it all just a lie?' swirled through her mind. It was decided. She wouldn't talk to him, simple, right? Right?

After class, Adrian worked tirelessly to find Marianette. Eventually, he spotted her in the back of the library, with Aliya. The auburn haired girl smirked. "Well, well. Look what we have here." He poked Marianette. She didn't notice, so he poked her, again, and again, and again. It didn't work, at all. Literally, she did nothing. Aliya placed her hand on his shoulder. "She's ignoring you." She explained.

Adrian's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. That was it, she was just ignoring him? He whispered to Aliya "Can you leave us please?" She smiled knowingly, and left the library. Adrian sat down in the seat previously occupied by Aliya. He slumped his shoulders in defeat. Maybe he should have stood up for her, maybe he should have told Chloe to back off. But he didn't, and there's nothing he could do about it now.

He spun her around, to face him, and put his hands on her shoulders. Even after all these years, whenever he touched her, she felt butterflies. Adrian looked her straight in the eye, and whispered , so only she could hear "Mari. You know I care about you, I'm really sorry for agreeing with Chloe. I just didn't want to lose my place in the team. I did come to visit, and it wasn't just for a prank." She nodded, and wrapped him in a tight hug, which he returned. When he told her he cared, she couldn't stop herself from hoping those feelings weren't just platonic. "We should start meeting, in secret. I don't see much of you these days," He spoke softly. "Are you sure? You could get in trouble?" He smiled at her, and it took her breath away. "A class war shouldn't stop me from seeing my princess, should it?" He concluded.

A/N: Small fluff in there. What did you think? Was the way he became best friends with Marianette too unrealistic? Let me know!

LT x


	5. Meet me?

Bringing out the bad side

A/N: So, I'm going to try to include more characters, because I have forgotten to include people such as Nathanael or Maylene. Also, I would like to announce I will be doing a Nathanael/Mari/Adrian story, once this one is complete. On with the story!

Marianette blushed as she left school. The words 'My Princess' just kept floating around in her mind. She couldn't help it, the butterflies were back again. Just when she thought she had gotten rid of them for good. She walked slowly back to the bakery.

Adrian shook his head. He had just _accidentally_ called Marianette _his_ princess. It just sort of, came out. He knew he loved Ladybug, so he shouldn't lead Marianette on. Even if there was the possibility he wanted to, just a teensy bit. Okay, more than just a teensy bit. Over the years, they had grown a lot closer, and he was fiercely protective of her, and he was _not_ afraid to show it. He couldn't stop himself, he wanted the best of both worlds.

Marianette fell backwards onto her chaise lounge. Nothing was working, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about the two golden haired boys in her life. Even designing an _entire_ fashion line did nothing to rid her mind of Adrian and Chat. She knew she had feelings for both, and she _really_ did not want to get into an overly twisted love triangle. Herself, Chat, and Adrian. Tikki huffed. She really did not like the way her chosen was behaving. _Boystruck._

Adrian found himself staring at the clock more and more often. Her face, it haunted his mind. He couldn't stop wanting to see her. "This is not healthy." Plagg told him, in between eating pieces of camembert. The blonde shrugged. He didn't mind anymore. All he knew was he was in a love triangle. Himself, Ladybug, and Marianette. His feelings for Ladybug had subsided a bit, but he still knew he would be willing to do anything for her. Actually, now that he thought about it, he would be willing to do anything for Marianette as well. 'God,' he thought 'love triangles suck.'

The time had come. Both individuals dashed to the park, smiles lighting up their faces. They came from opposite ends of the park, only stopping when they reached the fountain. "Hey," the bluenette greeted sheepishly. She just realised she had no clue what to say. At all.

"Hey Mari." He spoke softly, Marianette could feel the butterflies shifting again, ready to start flying. He took her hand, and lead her over to one of the wooden benches surrounding the fountain. Luckily, it was dark, making her _slightly_ red cheeks unnoticeable. She could just sit there, for hours, with him, and she would be content. "I'm sorry, about Chloe-" Adrian made to continue his sentence, but Marianette just waved it off "Don't apologise for her. If she wants to spend the rest of her life, being the way she is, then so be it. I understand you agreed with her to keep your place in the team. It's fine."

He nodded his head, and draped his arm over her shoulder. "You know, I am so lucky, to have someone like you," Adrian told her, making her face flush pink yet again. It was official, Adrian Agreste loved both girls. It just took him longer to admit his feelings about Marianette to himself. Actually, he was still in denial, he wanted to convince himself that those butterflies he got in his stomach whenever they touched meant nothing, that he didn't constantly think of her. He loved the way Marianette looked in the moonlight, the way her bluebell eyes shone. He just wouldn't admit it.

They stayed like that for hours, just enjoying being in each others' company, not saying a word. Marianette looked at her watch. "I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll s-see you tomorrow?" She smiled when he nodded his head. She hugged him, and ran back towards her home.

The boy, left in the park alone huffed. Why was it him that had to deal with such confusing emotions? Couldn't it be someone else for a change? It would be nice to get away from it all. Alas, his life was never simple.

Marianette took one last sidelong look at her kwami before getting into bed. 'He's just your friend. He doesn't feel the same.' She mentally scolded herself. She really needed to stop thinking about the two boy's in her life. It just made everything more complicated, she needed to focus on saving Paris, and school. And with that, she was thrown into the dream world.

-Marianette's dream-

She was in the school, as Ladybug, faces whirling past her, reporters, cameras, microphones being thrust at her face. Someone was dragging her backwards, away from the limelight, and boy, was she grateful. She turned around, struggling against the strong grip of the person, to see who it was. A boy? In cat ears and leather? Why did he seem so familiar to her? She could have sworn she had never seen him before in her life. Ladybug searched her memory. "Chat…Chat Noir?" She whispered. Then it all came back to her, in a flood of memories, all the time they spent together. All the akuma's they defeated. She turned her attention back to the paparazzi . But, they were gone? He helped her up properly, and spoke softly "I love you."

-End of dream-

Marianette rubbed her head. What a weird dream. It felt so real, but then again, it was so unrealistic. Yes, it wasn't real. There was no way Chat loves her. 'That's all it was, a weird dream.' She thought, rubbing her eyes. Marianette sat up. "Did I just think that was real?" She whispered to no one in particular. "Oh my god. I just thought that was real!" She exclaimed, startling Tikki. "What's wrong with you?" Her kwami muttered darkly.

A/N: well. I didn't plan how the end would turn out, but, I couldn't think of anything. What did you think of it? I could probably use some help writing the fluff. I'm not a fluffy person T.T

LT x


	6. Kwami Kidnapping

Bringing out the bad side

A/N: Okay, so the last part of chapter 5 was pretty random. Also, this chapter will be mostly focusing on Team Chloe! I feel I haven't included enough of them. On with the story!

A shrill scream echoed through the hallways of the school. "Did someone let a banshee loose?" Juleka said jokingly to Nathanael. He shrugged, and walked towards the locker room, it seemed that was where the ghastly noise was coming from. Most of his team was doubling over in laughter, at the scene in front of them.

-Kind of Chloe POV-

Chloe's hair was coated in mud, mould and maggots, her shirt even had one spider on it! Steam was practically coming out of her ears, she was _livid._ Sabrina stood behind her, eyes wide. The mayors daughter narrowed her eyes. The entire class was there, she had been humiliated, even that looser Nathanael was there. She balled her fists, and hissed at Sabrina "Get. Them. Back." Her, Chloe Bourgeous, had been made a fool of, by a bunch of hooligans. They would pay, revenge is a dish best served cold, and hopefully Marianette would choke on it.

-Normal POV—

Sabrina nodded her head enthusiastically. If that was what Chloe wanted, she would get it, one way or another. The ginger girl quickly gathered up the members of her team, and brought them to the previously empty classroom. "Okay team. Chloe wants us to think of a great prank to get them back!" She announced, ignoring the fed up looks from her team members. "Remind me again, why we have to do what she wants." Max spat back, sourly. "Because she's our leader," Kim mimicked in an unnaturally high voice.

Adrian sighed. Since Chloe had gone home to clean herself up, all the tea was doing was coming up with idea's for a prank. Just his luck. This was the time when he really wished he chose to be on the same team as his friends, he was also pretty sure the other members of his team regretted their choice too.

"Eureka!" Sabrina exclaimed, rising from her seat. Everyone there looked at her like she was insane. "What?" Kim asked bitterly. Sabrina smirked, or at least attempted to. Sabrina trying to smirk reminded Adrian of a Platypus trying to do a back flip. _It just looked weird._ "You guys know how Marianette is _so_ protective of whatever is inside her bag, right? Well, one of us could steal it, and hide it. Kind of like a treasure hunt, I suppose." That won the favour of most of the team.

Adrian couldn't help the sinking feeling in his gut when they mentioned stealing from Marianette. It just felt wrong, an invasion of her privacy. Something she should only share when she wanted to, not when forced to. Despite his gut feeling, he couldn't deny he was curious about what was inside her bag.

"Adrian. You're close to Marianette, you should steal it." Max told him, putting a hand on the young Agreste's shoulder. Adrian couldn't say no, he was the only one capable of it after all. Besides, wouldn't he be letting his team down if he didn't?

-Lunch Time—

Marianette sat on the steps, next to Aliya and Nino. "So, guys. What did you think about our first prank?" Aliya smirked, and waggled her phone. "I got a picture!" Nino wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They were so cute together. "Phase Two: plastering that photo _everywhere._ " Nino added. Aliya nodded "Yes, I'm going to print some off tonight."

How hard could it be to steal one small high school girls bag? Easy right? Wrong, very, very wrong. It was like she guarded it with her life. Adrian was having a hard time getting close to the bag, let alone stealing it. Then, he had a stroke of luck. Marianette had taken off her bag, and was turned away from it, what a perfect scenario! He crept closer to the group, ducked down, picked up the bag, and broke into a sprint, trying to get away from the scene.

-Tikki POV—

What was happening? I knew I was being taken somewhere. I could feel my chosen getting further and further away at a fast pace. I could also sense Plagg very close by. Was I being taken away from Marianette? Then it dawned on me. Someone had stolen Marianette's bag, with me in it. And judging from how close Plagg is, that someone was his chosen, Chat Noir. So, I was being stolen by Chat Noir. I was being stolen by Chat Noir! The question was why. I mean, doesn't he love Ladybug? Why would he steal her kwami? Oh wait. He probably didn't even know I was there in the first place. Why would he steal from Marianette? Does he have some sort of vendetta against her? Hmm. Interesting. Very interesting, indeed.

-Adrian POV—

Oh. My. God. I had actually just stolen from _Marianette. One of my closest friends._ What was wrong with me? This wasn't right, even if it was necessary to remain in the team. I decided to wait until I got home to find out what was in the bag. What would be in there that she felt the need to protect so fiercely?

-Later on that day, the Agreste mansion-

Adrian yawned. Today had been tiring, he had to stop himself from looking in the bag about a million times during the lesson. That required a serious amount of self restraint on his part. Now, the time had finally come, he could see whatever was in the bag. The blonde boy still couldn't stop that sinking feeling from seeping through. He had seen her forlorn face in the last lesson, when she couldn't find her bag. Guilt. That's what it was. But, it wasn't like he was keeping it, right? He would simply give it back to her when they met up tonight. Easy.

He made his way up to his room, let Plagg out, and smiled. Finally, he could see for himself what was in there. Adrian pulled apart the clasps, and stumbled backwards when a red and black fairy-like thing flew out of the bag.

"Hi! I'm Tikki, Ladybug's kwami. Nice to meet you! I'm guessing you're Plagg's chosen!"

A/N: Cliffy! Sorry this chapter is a bit late. Also, I may have double spaced in a few areas. That's just because I'm working on a different computer than normal. I hope you enjoyed that! I think it went quite well, don't you? Pleaseee review! I really like to know what you all think of my writing!

-LT x


	7. Road To Forgiveness

Bringing Out The Bad Side

A/N: So, how is Adrian going to solve his problem? Warning: This chapter may get a little passive/aggressive between Marianette and Adrian, but we'll have to see how it turns out.

Adrian's POV

Oh. My. God. I had just stolen Ladybug's kwami. I had screwed this one up, royally. My mind was reeling. How could I have done this, stolen Marianette's' bag, Ladybug's kwami, wait. Ladybug's kwami was in Marianette's bag, _Marianette's bag._ Then it dawned on me. _Marianette was Ladybug._ How did I miss it? Damn. She sat right behind me the entire time! The pigtails, the eyes. It all made sense to me now, I was the biggest jerk on the planet. I would be killing my self with stress if someone took Plagg. I had to tell her, who I was, and that I know who she was . _Oh my god. I stole from the love of my life._ What if she hates me now? Damn it all.

Marianette's POV

My eyes were full with tears. I had just let someone take Tikki, what kind of a Ladybug am I? I don't know where she is, she could be hurt, or worse…

"Tikki," I whispered, clutching a pillow "What have I done?"

-The park-

Normal POV

Marianette just couldn't get a grip of herself, her mind was shrouded in guilt. Adrian sighed, and put his hand on her shoulder. He looked at the ground and whispered "I am so so sorry," Marianette shot him a questioning look, that clearly said 'about what?' "I never meant to find out that way I just- I took your bag Mari." She gasped, and snatched the bag away from him when he offered it to her. She quickly opened it, and let out a sigh of relief when she saw her kwami in there, snuggling into the side of her bag. "I know. I know you're Ladybug." He told her, meeting her gaze. "How could you- wait. You, you know?" She breathed, taking a step away from the blonde boy. "I should have figured it out sooner, I was blind. How did I not see the girl behind me was my lady?" Marianette hugged the bag closer to her chest.

"Your Lady?" She asked, with a hint of anger showing in her voice. Adrian smirked, even though, now was not a great time for smirking. "I'm…Chat Noir." He took a step towards her, and wrapped her in a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to keep my place on the team, I understand if you never want to see my face again. If I could turn back time, I would, I'm so sorry. " He mumbled into the ear. Marianette pulled away.

"Please. Just don't." She snapped back coldly, and ran, bag in hand, all the way back to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Adrian sighed, and started the slow walk back to the Agreste mansion.

Marianette's POV

I got home in record time, and sprinted up to my room. Tikki awoke, and I hugged her. I was so worried about her, I had no clue what happened to her. "Thank god you're okay." I whispered to the red and black spotted kwami.

Adrian – I cared for him so much, and he stole from me like that. How could he? Tikki assumed a seat on my shoulder. "Marianette, you would have found out his identity anyway. Please don't be too hard on him." My mind was pretty much split in two, and no, I don't mean Left Brain – Right Brain.

Was I being hard on him? Well, I suppose he did deserve it. But- I would have found out his identity anyway, so what did it matter? He stole Tikki! He took all those hits for me. He took my stuff! I kissed him. I kissed Chat Noir. Chat Noir is Adrian. Therefore, I kissed Adrian. _Oh god, I kissed Adrian._

Maybe it's better this way, that we know who each other is behind the mask, instead of having an akuma reveal our civilian form to the other. I had feelings for him, I knew that much. If they were returned, I had no clue. Did he deserve a second chance? HE did only speed up the inevitable, after all. He still violated my trust. He probably deserved to be treated better than I was treating him right now. I probably didn't deserve to have my bag stolen. Tonight, is going to be a long night.

Adrian POV

She had every right. Every right to pull away, to not feel the same, to not forgive me, to hate me. But that did not stop me from hoping she would give this Chat another chance. Perhaps it was too late for that. Perhaps I didn't care. I loved her, that was all I knew. She had to know, I should have told her. No, I was right not to, it would probably have been too much for her. I will wait, to tell her about my feelings. But for now, I needed to make it up to her. What should I do? Nothing? Maybe if I do nothing, I will get a second chance, that she will give me one all on her own.

Plagg POV

Kids these days. It's so obvious they love each other, why doesn't she just forgive him, he confesses his love, she does the same, and viola. There you have a couple. Humans. So over dramatic. That's why I prefer Camembert to them, Camembert was not over dramatic, it is heavenly. Oh well. At least I got to talk to Tikki. What a lucky bug. Her chosen lives at a bakery! Ah. Just imagine it, endless cheese cake, croissants, cookies and macaroons. Yes, what a lucky bug indeed. On an unrelated note, he hoped his chosen and that Marianette girl got together. Shipping is something he loved as much as he did cheese. Ah, cheese. What a beautiful thing.

A/N: Kind of a short chapter, I'm sorry. BUT, in my defence, I update everyday. You can't have long chapters _and_ a new update everyday. Is Mari going to forgive him? BTW, when I talked about the kiss, I meant from the episode "Dark Cupid" As always, please review.

LT


	8. Adrian's Apology Part 1

Bringing Out The Bad Side

A/N: Welcome back to BOTBS! Please review, I love to know what you guys think of the story. Last Chapter, wow. That was some heavy stuff. So, let's see what my brain thinks should happen next!

-The Next Morning-

The war was about half way through. Only Two more days to go until one team was declared the winner by the teacher, who pretty much just gets to watch all the events unfold. Adrian wanted to be the teacher right now, to watch what happened, like a crappy reality TV show, instead of being the event that unfolded before them. He was still racked with guilt about what happened. He knew she hadn't wanted it to happen like that, that she wanted to be ready when they saw each other's identities. But life rarely ever let things happen the way you want them to. If he wasn't so worried about what Marianette thought of him now, he would be stressing about what his team would do once they saw the girl in question with her bag. What could he do? To earn his spot in her life again, to get on her good side? He tried asking Plagg, who just laughed and demanded cheese. 'What a great advice giver.' Adrian thought sourly. He dressed in his regular clothes, picked up an irritated kwami and strode towards his limo.

He couldn't think of anything, at all that he could get Marianette. Adrian slumped his shoulders in defeat, and stared at his shoes. "Jewellery." Plagg whispered, from his pocket. "What?" Adrian responded dumbly. "Jewellery, kiddo. Seen it a million times, girls go wild for it. Don't know why, personally."

A bright smile illuminated Adrian's face. It was perfect, he would get her jewellery, finally his kwami had become useful for something! He needed to give it to Marianette as soon as he saw her, there were only two problems with his plan. Problem One, he was at school, and hadn't bought the jewellery yet. Problem Two, Marianette was sitting on the front steps. Adrian had to come up with something, and fast. The young Agreste let out a deep sigh. There was one option, that would get him in very deep trouble with his father, but, it would be worth it for Marianette. Adrian was going to sneak out of school. As soon as the limo went, he would avoid Marianette, and walk into town.

Marianette's POV

I watched as Adrians limo pulled up to the school. I look down at my hands, half expecting Adrian to sit next to me and tell me it would all be okay. No such luck. My eyes wandered upwards, and I saw the limo had gone, but Adrian didn't come up the steps? I would have heard his footsteps, seen his sneakers out of the corner of my eye, or something like that. I would have just _known_ if he came past me, it may sound weird, but it's true. What was he up to? I'd mostly forgiven him overnight, because we were going to find out each other's identity anyway. I just can't believe being in a team meant more to him than having my trust. Though I can understand, when given the opportunity, he would take it. For years, that silly kitty has been trying to see what I'm so protective of in my bag. I have to admit, I do miss his company. Even after all those times that I rejected him as Chat, he was still there for me, insisting he love- wait. Chat is Adrian, I rejected Chat, I rejected Adrian. It wasn't because I didn't like Chat, don't get me wrong I do, I was so blinded by my probably one-sided affection for Adrian, I missed out on someone that liked me back. Which means my affection for him wasn't completely one-sided, because he loves Ladybug. I am Ladybug. He loves me, only half of me though…

RING RING RING RING RING

Normal POV

It was a good thing the bell went, otherwise Marianette might have just stayed there all day, thinking about a certain guy, wondering what he was doing, how her love grew for both individuals, and if he felt the same way. She loved him, yes. Did she fully trust him? Hella no. The trust she had for him took a great blow when he took her bag, and he would need to prove he was worthy of her full trust. Which, might I add, he is not very close to obtaining.

-With Adrian-

Adrian was glad he decided to take his credit card with him today, even though there was no possible scenario in which he would use it at school. He was almost there, jewellery store number one. If he was lucky, he may be able to find the perfect thing in this first store.

-Three hours later—

Adrian scratched his head sheepishly. He had been through seven jewellery stores. Was that a sign from whatever god was out there that he should give up? All of those stores either sold engagement rings, or watches. 'One last store' He thought, exasperated. He walked into the store, and a smile replaced the pout that had been there seconds earlier. The store had black walls, with golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, above the many display cases. Display cases with proper jewellery, necklaces, earrings and bracelets. Adrian was on cloud nine. If he never saw a gold watch in his life again, it would be far too soon. He hovered around the display cases, taking note of each object there, and only stopped when he saw exactly what he wanted. A small blue stone, the colour of Marianette's eyes, hanging from a thin gold chain. He opened the display case, and brought it to the man at the desk. The man shot him a curious look, but scanned the item none the less. Adrian took out his credit card, and quickly typed in his PIN number. He took one last look at his purchase, and put it in his bag. It was probably too late to go to school now, so instead he decided a walk in the park would be nice, it would also give him time to think about what he would say to Marianette.

A/N; If I haven't said this enough, PLEASE review. It only takes about a minute, and it means a lot to me! Also, I know my chapters are not very long, but I update every day! Let me know what you thought of that chapter!

From, your friendly neighbourhood authoress,

LT x x


	9. Adrian's Apology Part 2

Bringing Out The Bad Side

A/N: So, as it has been pointed out to me, I have spelt the names differently. Since I've gotten this far through with the story, I'm just going to continue writing their names like that. In my next story, I will make more of an effort to spell it all right. Anyways, enjoy your chapter!

Adrian sighed and looked wistfully at the sunset. 'I should go home now.' He thought, picking up his bag, and wandering in the direction of the Agreste mansion.

He pushed open the doors to his house, and took a sidelong look at the family portrait hanging on a wall to his left. How he missed the times when his mother was around, when she showed him the kindness and warmth that was so severely lacking from the one parent he had left. After she left, Gabriel Agreste came even more cold and closed off than ever before, even his own son was not rewarded any kind of emotion from him. He let her go, and that was something Adrian would never forgive him for. He let her go, and shattered Adrians dreams of growing up happy. But now is not a time to reminisce about years come and gone, it is time to read the love story of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Adrian watched from his bedroom window, as darkness overcame Paris. It was very likely Marianette would have stopped going to the park, and would avoid him. He expected it after what he did to her, it was natural she was disgusted with him. And since there have been no recent akuma's , he had no excuse to go and see her as Chat Noir. Adrian made up his mind, he would continue going to the park, just in case she decided to go. He put the necklace in his pocket, and climbed out the window. He travelled expertly down the wall of the Agreste mansion, and dropped to the ground when he was two metres above it. The blonde boy broke into a run, dashing madly towards the park.

He looked around, and let out a deep breath. She wasn't there. Even though he knew the chances of her showing up were slim, he couldn't help but hope he would see her. Adrian sat down on one of the oak benches, and looked down at his feet. The only thing keeping him going was the prospect of apologising and repairing the trust he had broken. Adrian felt a hand on his shoulder and his body bent stiff. 'Who?' he thought, and whipped around, eyes going wide when he saw the girl that had been haunting his thoughts. "Marianette…" he whispered.

Marianette didn't know what it was, but some force, beyond her control, was urging her to go to the park in the dead of night. Even though it was likely no one would be there, she gave in, curiosity getting the better of her, and she _needed_ to know what was there. It was impossible to stop her, when her mind was made up, the world had to go with it. And when she saw Adrian, she knew she had to apologise. She could tell by his posture he had been waiting for her, hoping to see her, and he just looked so _lost._ She put her hand on his shoulder, and when he turned around to look at her, did a sheepish wave with the other.

A smile lit up the young Agreste's features, and he wrapped her in a tight hug. "I am so sorry, I never meant for things to happen like this." He mumbled into her hair. (A/N; Remember she is like a whole head shorter than him.)

She returned the hug, and when they pulled apart whispered "I'm sorry for reacting that way, I was pretty hard on you." He shook his head, and snaked his arms around her waist "I betrayed your trust. You will always, _always_ be more important to me than anything. I mean it." Marianette smiled, a light blush gracing her cheeks. "Thank you." She said softly, both hands on his chest.

He removed one of his hands from her small waist, and reached into his pocket. Adrian pulled out the necklace, earning a gasp from Marianette. "For you." He whispered, smiling. Marianette waved her hands about frantically "There is no way I can accept this!" The blonde boy shook his head "I want you to have it." She turned around, and he draped the necklace around her neck, carefully doing up the clasp. She turned around to face him, and Adrian could swear he felt his heart melt into a puddle of goo. The sapphire necklace brought out her eyes perfectly; making them look even more stunning than before, if that was possible. She smiled, and Adrian had literally stopped breathing, Marianette just looked that gorgeous, the way the moonlight fell on her figure, picture perfect. She put a hand on his shoulder and whispered "It's getting late." Words escaped him, and Adrian assumed he looked like a fish out of water. None of the female models he worked with could even come close to Marianette. "I don't care." He whispered, looking into her eyes. All he wanted was to stay with her, forever, it was the thing that would make him happiest.

He brought her into a tight hug, Adrian just couldn't get enough of her, she was his world, he knew he loved her. But, loving her was different than _telling_ her he loved her. With all his painful childhood memories, he was scared she would leave him, like his mother. Adrian cupped her cheek with his hand, and the bluenette looked at him confusedly. There was nothing to stop him, and he went for it, he kissed her, with all the passion he had held back from the rest of humanity since the disappearance of his mother.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, and for not updating yesterday! I know – but I was trying to write fluff, and that's not exactly my best area. Also, was it obvious I was listening to music while writing this? During the first paragraph, I think? I was listening to 'Let Her Go.' Anyways, PLEASE review! I love to know your opinions of my story ;0

-LT xxx


	10. The perfect two

Bringing out the bad side

A/N; So, last time we had a bit of a kiss scene ;) I would like you all to take note of the fact that I am terrible of writing fluff. I'm more of an Angst writer, but, I thought I could try writing a romance, and thus, this story was born. One swear in this chappie, our little chaton's mind isn't all clean. On with the story!

Marianette felt her eyes widen, Adrian, her best friend, crime fighting partner, was kissing her. Her eyes closed on their own, and she found herself readily returning the kiss, not that she minded, of course. Her hands wound themselves around his neck. They pulled apart unsteadily, gasping for air. He pulled her into a crushing hug, and whispered "So, what did I miss today?" Marianette smiled into his chest "You missed one of the most entertaining sights of my life." Adrian raised an eyebrow, and look down at the small girl in his arms. Marianette went on to explain the events of that morning.

-Flashback-

Team Chloe waited expectantly in the morning, for Adrian to come back with the good news that he managed to steal Marianette's bag. Unfortunately, they waited in vain, as Adrian was off buying jewellery for Marianette. More than a few people were left with open mouths, as the bluenette in question walked in, bag tossed over her shoulder. A frown marred her face when she noticed all the eyes of the other team on her. 'That's right,' she thought 'I'm not supposed to have my bag, Adrian was meant to steal it.' She stood on the steps to the school looking around for Aliya. Where was that girl? She looked to her left, and let out a small "Aww." When she saw the lady blog writer wrapped in the firm embrace of her long-term boyfriend, Nino. The bell rung, and the couple snapped out of their lovesick trance. Marianette let out a small chuckle, and walked to class. It looked like she was the first person in her team to get to class, she was incredibly suspicious, so, she let Chloe, who was playing on her phone, go through the door first. Sabrina, who was behind her, let out a strangled cry as the mayors daughter pushed the door open.

 **Splash!**

A blue bucket landed on Chloe's head, soaking her outfit, and hiding her face from the eyes of the rest of the class. Sabrina pulled the bucket off her head, and grimaced, Kim let out a low whistle. Mascara dribbled down from Chloe's eyelashes onto her chin, like midnight black tears. Her silver eyeshadow was in disarray, he lipstick smudged, running downwards, intertwining with the mascara that was there. "Mari-Trash!" She exclaimed angrily. "A-Actually, Chloe, it was our team, it was meant for Marianette, and I didn't mean for it to hit your greatness." Her ginger haired "friend" whimpered, cowering behind the bucket, that, moments earlier, had been on Chloe's head. Aliya brought her phone out and took a picture, capturing Chloe in all of her awesomeness, in a single photo. (Heavy Sarcasm.)

That beautiful image would stay with Marianette for the rest of her life, not only because Aliya plastered it on every surface she could find, but because it was the day when Chloe got what was coming to her. Everyone was in a mad fit of laughter, except for Chloe and Sabrina of course. "Told you if she got wet she'd melt." Aliya declared loudly, arm draped over Marianette's shoulders.

-End Flashback-

Adrian let out a low chuckle, and kissed Marianette lightly on the cheek. "It's getting late purr-incess. Until next time." The bluenette rolled her eyes, when would he stop being so pun-ny? Oh great, now she was doing it too. "Y-Yeah." They broke apart, and ran in opposite directions, not without a few glances tossed at the other though.

Back at the Agreste mansion:

Adrian sighed. He was happy she forgave him, and even more happy that she seemed to return his feelings.

Plagg's POV

The kwami huffed, and narrowed his eyes when his chosen started to stare at him. "What? I think it's ridiculous. While I do approve of this girl, I don't like the way you're acting. _Girlstruck._ I really don't want to be dealing with 'Plagg I love her' all the damn time." Adrian rolled his eyes. "I am not 'Girlstruck' as you put it. And am I not aloud to talk to you about how to tell her I love her?" He put his hand to his chest, feigning mock hurt. "You love her, she loves you. _Humans._ The only species on the entire friggin' planet that could make romance so difficult." His chosen rolled over on his bed, facing away from Plagg. The small black kwami lay next to him, closed his eyes, and retreated into his thoughts. What a drama queen. There was no need whatsoever to make _such_ a big deal of three small words, and there was nothing in this world, or the next that could make him think otherwise. Then again, he knew what it was like to be in love. A long, long time ago he fell for Tikki. It was always a cursed love, he rarely saw her, and still had no clue weather she felt the same or not, but maybe, this time he would be lucky. Lucky enough to see her again, then again, he was the emblem of bad luck, and her of good luck. It was possible though, their chosen had gotten together quicker than most of their predecessors did. Tikki, camembert. The two loves of his life, but, if it came down to it, he knew he would choose his bug over cheese any day.

-Adrian's brain xD-

God knew she was so fucking perfect. His lady luck, his princess, he had to be the luckiest black cat on the planet. And, now that he had her, there was no way in hell he'd give her up, for anything. With hawkmoth still on the loose, he had to be extra vigilant, he had been warned knowing each other's identities would come at a price, _more_ danger. They would get him eventually, and be together until the end of their lives. His life wasn't just about being free from his father anymore, as Chat Noir. He didn't even care about being Chat Noir anymore, not that he wanted to give it up, all he truly cared about was her, she was more liberating than being Chat Noir ever was. If they had to give up their miraculous when they eventually defeated Hawkmoth, he wouldn't mind so much, because he would still have her, no matter what.

A/N; What did you think? Before you reviewers go crazy about the swear, this story is rated 'T'. **PLEASE REVIEW!** Also, Loplover, I would really like that, at least until I can find myself a proper beta. Thankyou for that hunger games reference, it was not lost on me. We could do that on the comments of a new mini-series I have coming up. It should be there sometime next week, so watch out for that.

LT x


	11. Petty in Purple

Bringing out the bad side

A/N; So, now I'm going to be making more of an effort to spell names correctly. At the end of the chapter, I will probably have a note for my awesome beta, so just ignore that. Yes, I do have a name for my new mini-series, it's going to be called 'Not-so-mutual obsession.' On with the chapter!

Marinette ran in the dark, glancing around nervously. This was something she had never done before, she was going to break into the Bourgeois mansion, to shave Chloe bald. She turned into an alley, opened her purse, awaking Tikki. "Spots on!" she yelled, watching as her disgruntled kwami was sucked into the miraculous. She stared at the dirty brick wall opposite her, and hung her head, she really was going to go through with this insane plan. She put her fist to her chest, and hardened her resolve. Ladybug swung her yoyo, and pulled herself to the roof of her victim, and scanned the area below her, an open window! She crawled down the front of the beige building uneasily, trying not to fall to her death, her delicate hands wrapped around the frame of the window, and clambered into the room of the class bully. Her eyes traced the features of the room. Up against the back wall was a huge pink beg, the sleeping Chloe in it. The walls were a weird colour of light yellow, a wardrobe behind Ladybug. Her bluebell eyes narrowed when she saw a dart board with her face on it next to the birch wardrobe. (Not Ladybug's face, Marinette's.) Oh, how she would love to erase all of her possessions, as Nathanael had done when he was akumatised. God knew she deserved it, after all of the hellish trials she had put Marinette through over the course of her life. Guiltily, the miraculous holder pulled out the razor from inside her yoyo. (Don't ask me how people )With one last sigh, she brought the razor to Chloe's hairline, and rid her head of the blonde locks. Ladybug took one last look at her victim, and with a shake of her head, disappeared into the night.

-The next morning, Chloe POV-

A loud scream ran through all of Paris, emanating from the Bourgeois mansion. "My beautiful hair!" Chloe wailed, caressing her egg-like bald head. Fake tears spilled down her face, as she looked mournfully at the pieces of hair scattered around her bed. She wiped her face and began the search for something to conceal the atrocity that was her hair, or lack thereof. Chloe dug through her pile of possessions, and a horrified look was displayed perfectly on her face. "Oh my god. Is this the only wig in the entire mansion? It's better than being bald I guess…" She said unconvincingly. Chloe fixed the wig securely on her head, and grimaced, this was definitely not going to end well for Mari-trash. She dressed in her normal attire, and headed, confidently, out towards her limo. The previously-blonde glared daggers at the driver when he gave her a weird look. "Peasant, do not look at me like that. You filthy sewer rat." She snapped icily, nails buried deep in the leather of the seat in the limo. On cue, the driver turned his attention to the road before him, and began the journey to the school. She was going to beat Marinette black and blue, how humiliating, she Chloe Bourgeois, had to wear a wig like the one currently positioned on her head.

-Normal POV-

Marinette waited expectantly with Nino and Alya, and smiled sweetly when the limo she recognised as Chloe's pulled up to school. All attention turned to Chloe, as she stepped out of the limo, from the chest down, she looked normal. Unfortunately, the attention was on the wig, not the rest of her. A horrible, gaudy purple wig sat predominantly on Chloe's head. "What?" She squawked, glaring slightly. Ivan stepped forward. "There's a dead mutated racoon on your head, Chloe…" She huffed, and walked away, a very confused Sabrina right behind her.

Alya looked amazed. "Did you superglue it to her head?" She asked, throwing her arm around Marinette's shoulders. "Actually, no. I just shaved her head bald, she did that on her own." The bluenette replied, equally confused. Nino let out a snigger "What she did was worse than your prank, Mari. She re-pranked herself, by making it look even worse." Chloe stood in the doorway to the school, glaring menacingly at everything that moved. Alya released her hold on Marinette, and began to creep towards Chloe. The auburn-haired girl, stealthily manoeuvred to a position behind her , and pulled out her phone. When Chloe was unprepared, she put the camera in front of Chloe, taking a selfie of her and the purple-wigged bully. Marinette squealed when she noticed Chloe going into rage mode, and rushed over to pull Alya away from the scene, before she took the brunt of Chloe's wrath. Chloe smirked as she watched Marinette try to drag Alya away from her. "Ah. Mari-trash, just the ugly thing I've been looking for." Marianette's eyes widened in panic , as she saw Chloe cock her fist back.

-Adrien POV-

I practically couldn't stay in my seat, I was just looking forward to seeing Marinette again, I just couldn't help myself. Plagg had told me three or four times to stop squirming, because I was giving him motion sickness. The limo screeched to a halt, and I swung the door open, before the chauffeur could do that for me. I looked around, and cringed when I noticed Chloe had a horrid purple wig on. 'She should probably get a rabies shot.' I thought, disgusted by that thing on her head. Then, things started going in slow motion for me. Aliya had her hands over her mouth, in shock. Just before her was Marinette, _my_ Marinette, about to get punched by Chloe. Immediately, I saw Chloe as a threat. _She is going to hurt my princess. She must be stopped._ I sprinted over there, using my Chat Noir speed. Chloe's fist landed in my hand, and everything went back to normal speed. _The threat was gone, but I had to deal with it._ "Don't you dare hurt her." I told Chloe, darkly. The bully looked like a deer in headlights, and nodded vigorously. "I promise." She whispered in a tiny voice. Chloe and Sabrina scampered off, leaving Adrien, Marinette and Alya. "Are you okay?" I asked her, and she pulled me into a tight hug.

A/N; **Please review!** I'm going to be writing the mini-series very soon, so keep an eye out for that.

 **Note To my fabulous beta, Loplover:  
I tried to spell things correctly! My mini-series is going to be basically a group of people, Adrien, Lila, Nathanael, and my OC Dean, being obsessed with Marinette. Seats become switched when Dean joins, there will be no specific pairing (I think) just a lot of jealousy and competition. **

**LT x**


	12. Two halves of a whole

Bringing Out The Bad Side

A/N; Okay, it's official. I started another story. It's called 'Centre of Affection' and the chapters are going to be twice as long as the ones for this story. I was inspired by my beta, Loplover to make it. Go check it out, you won't be disappointed! On with the chapter!

Adrien let out a muffled "Eh?" in surprise, but quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around the girl that was pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. Alya smiled softly and snapped a picture of the scene before her with her phone. "Thank you." She mumbled into his chest. They pulled apart, a light blush on both of their cheeks. "Aww!" Alya cooed from the background, making them go even redder. Inside, however, Adrien was livid. Someone , someone he trusted, tried to hurt Marinette. For now, Chloe would get away, later, well that is a different story. He took her hands in his and asked calmly "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you be my girlfriend?" Nino smiled, and looked to his girlfriend. 'Oh god,' he thought 'She looks like she's going to blow up or something.' So, before the squeal had a chance to leave her lips, he put one hand over her mouth, silencing her, and put the other around her waist. "Hush. Let them have their moment." He whispered in her ear.

"Silly kitty. Did you even need to ask?" And, in front of everyone (minus Chloe and Sabrina) he kissed her. It was at that point Nino found himself unable to contain all the energy Alya had, and he slowly removed his hand from around her mouth. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" Nino face palmed, she made one of the loudest noises he had ever heard. The two jumped apart, both beat red. The DJ smiled and started to address the people watching. "Go about your daily lives, there is nothing to see here. Mention not what you just saw, to anyone." Rose eyed him sceptically, and shrugged. The audience walked onwards, barely fazed by what happened moments earlier, well, almost all of the audience.

Nathaneal stood still, his mind unable to process what happened moments earlier. Marinette and _Adrien?_ There was no way that sissy blonde deserved her, not that he would say that to his face of course. Hot tears clouded his vision, and he couldn't help but think 'Adrien will get what's coming to him. He shouldn't get her.'

Hawkmoth let out a low chuckle as he gazed at the ivory walls of the observatory. His eyes wandered to the butterflies he kept under lock and key, and he spoke in a dark tone. "A boy left heartbroken, wanting revenge on the one that took her from him." He held out his hand, and clenched it shut when a pure white creature landed in it. Black and purple particles gathered around his hand, and when he released his hold, instead of a snowy white butterfly there was a vile sickeningly purple winged monster in its place. "Go forth, little akuma, and darken his heart." Hawkmoth smirked when the window rolled open, revealing the sky of Paris. "It's risky, but, if it works, all will be perfect," He muttered, then added "For me, at least."

Nathaneal fell to his knees and held his head, god it hurt. The outline of a butterfly fell before his eyes and he gasped. 'I let it happen again.' The good part of him fell out of consciousness, and the hatred for Adrien within him took control. Black and purple particles swirled around him, and when they vanished, his new akumatised form was revealed. He had a tight black and red striped suit on, a purple bracelet sitting on his wrist, and a purple belt full of red daggers around his waist. In his mind he heard the all-too familiar voice of the fiend who akumatised him the first time. "LoveKill, I am Hawkmoth. I can give you the revenge and the girl you want, in exchange for the miraculous. Do we have a deal?" Against his will, the freshly akumatised Nathaneal replied "Yes, Hawkmoth."

Nino groaned and pressed his hand to his forehead. "Great, another akuma." Alya smiled wickedly and started to look around for the newest villain, and it didn't take her long to find him. Marinette and Adrien looked at each other despairingly. "What do we do?" she asked him with a frown. "Sneak off when nobody is watching us?" He suggested, gazing attentively around them. The bluenette nodded, and decided that now was a good time to go, when the akuma flew over to her, and landed in front of her. "Eep!" She squealed, and hopped backwards. The blonde boy took a step forwards, and let out an uncharacteristic growl. LoveKill just smiled and kept walking closer to Marinette, and stopped when he noticed Adrien's growl. The black and red suit clad figure tutted and waggled his finger. "Now, now. Lets not get ahead of ourselves, Agreste," he paused and folded his arms over his chest. "You, you tried to take what is mine. And I shall not let you get away with it. You will pay for this, Adrien Agreste." Marinette stepped away from the scene, and, while LoveKill was preoccupied with Adrien, ran inside the school to find a place to transform. She found a closet pretty quickly, locked the door from the inside, and opened her purse. Tikki flew out instantaneously and smiled softly. "Spots on!"

LoveKill threw the daggers at the young Agreste, all of which missed him. The akuma gritted it's teeth when it realised Marinette was missing. He grumbled some incoherent words under his breath, and the thing that was previously Nathaneal glared at Adrien then told him "I will be back for you, I just need to find my bride before I destroy you." And with that, it flew off into the school, in search of Marinette.

Alya blinked. This was the first time someone had ever been akumatised twice, it was therefore deemed Ladyblog-worthy. The thing that she was surprised about the most though, was that it was still after the same thing. _Marinette._

A/N; Okay, what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! I'm sorry this chapter is late, but I was working on Centre of Affection, so you can't expect a new chappie every day anymore. Sorry, people. But, there will be one every other day, so I can do the same with Centre of Affection.

LT OUTTT!


	13. What she truly deserves

Bringing out the bad side

A/N; Hello friend. It is I, the author of the story! I am just going to say, I think the story is going to end in the next few chapters, and I will include an epilogue. If you like this story, check out Centre of Affection, my other story. I think I've made this long enough. Onwards!

Speaking of the girl, where was she? Alya watched Adrien run into the school, after the akumatised Nathaneal.

When the boy in pursuit of the akuma found it, it was engaged in battle with Ladybug. His eyes went wide, he had to help her, somehow. He ducked into a nearby closet, and without a second thought yelled "Claws Out!" Smirking, when he felt the familiar sensation of leather materialising over his body. The newly transformed hero threw the door open, almost ripping it off its hinges when he pushed it with an ungodly amount of force. "Chat Noir. I see you decided to join the fight." LoveKill stated in a bored tone. Distracted by the arrival of a certain cat, the akuma didn't notice when Ladybug swung her yoyo at him, wrapping it around him. LoveKill let out a bitter laugh, and floated upwards, leaving the yoyo discarded on the floor, after he freed himself from it. Ladybug swung it off the floor, back into the palm of her hand. "Chat!" She cried, face creased in worry when the akuma flung one of the knives from its belt at him. Chat Noir barely dodged it ,diving wildly, the dagger mildly scraping against his boot. "Me-owch." Ladybug rolled her eyes, though you could see she was incredibly relived it didn't really hit its mark. "Come on, Chaton. We have to stop him." Her partner narrowed his green eyes, and looked for possible ways to take down the akuma. LoveKill tilted his head to the left. "Why don't we do this later? I have a girl to catch." He said with a twisted smile. It took off into the air, and the two heroes shared a worried look. It flew forwards at an alarmingly fast pace, exceeding the power duo by a good twenty-five metres. When it reached a door in the hallway, it spun on its heel, to face Ladybug and Chat Noir. It slammed the door shut, and barricaded it with a nearby chair and a dagger. While it wasn't much, it would buy him the time he needed to search for Marinette. (Not that he'd actually find her.)

Chat Noir yawned lazily, and brought his hand down onto the door. "Cataclysm!" He yelled, looking fondly at Ladybug when the door swung open, revealing an empty corridor, and he could just about make out the figure of the Akuma in the distance. "Good job, kitty." She praised him lightly, smiling at him. Adrien could literally feel his heart melt into a pile of goo. 'Get it together!' He screamed internally, in an attempt to not die of happiness. Thank goodness it worked, Ladybug probably wouldn't be able to save the day otherwise. While he may not have died, he was somewhere in between reality and fantasy. Ladybug pulled him by the ear, dragging him along the corridor. "My lady, please let go of my ear!" He whined, shoulders slumped. "Not until you're completely out of la-la land, Chaton." He huffed and resigned himself to that fate. They finally caught up to the akuma, and Ladybug released her hold on Chat's ear. "Marinette~" LoveKill yelled, opening random doors to see if the girl he sought was in there. "Lucky Charm!" Ladybug yelled, and frowned when a shield fell from the sky. "What am I supposed to do with this?" She asked herself, ignoring the noises of Chat Noir fighting LoveKill in the background. The polka-dotted hero looked around, and still couldn't figure out what to do with it. The akuma took notice of her, and flung a dagger at her. Ladybug turned around, and blocked the dagger that was headed towards her back with the shield. LoveKill froze up, it hadn't expected her to be able to block the attack so smoothly, it's mind couldn't comprehend the fact its primary attack had been stopped so easily, and it failed to operate properly. Ladybug used the shield like a battering ram, and charged at the akuma. She had it pinned down to the ground, limbs flailing from around the shield. "Chat the akuma! I think it's in his bracelet!" The baton-wielding hero dashed towards the akuma, and pulled the bracelet off its wrist before his hand could be caught by the villain. He snapped the purple piece of jewellery over his knee, releasing a purple butterfly with black blotches all over its wings into the air. Ladybug swung her yoyo to the butterfly, encasing it in the red and black spotted end of the line. "Bye, bye, little butterfly."

And with that, a pure white creature took flight, battling against the strong Parisian winds to return to its master. Ladybug looked fondly at it as it flew toward the horizon. "How does a thing as pure as that cause such horrible crime?" She muttered under her breath. The blue haired girl threw the shield into the air. "Miraculous Cure!" (I think that's what she says anyway.) And pink swirls flooded the school, fixing the door Chat had broken, and other damage that Nathaneal had unknowingly caused.

The red head groaned, and put his hand to his head. What just happened? He remembered being angry, hating someone and pain. Lots of pain. Then it hit him like a brick wall. He allowed his anger to take control, and fell prey to the akuma yet again. 'What is wrong with me?' He thought, looking forlornly at his hands. Nathaneal looked upwards, and saw Ladybug and Chat Noir in front of him, backs facing towards him. "Pound it!" They exclaimed, bringing their knuckles together in a celebratory fist bump. Why couldn't he find it in himself to be happy for his classmates? Sure, it hurt him like hell on the inside, but that was unrequited love. That was what he felt for Marinette, and she deserved to be happy.

A/N; What do you think? Please review! Thank you to everyone that has even so much as looked at this story, it means the world to a humble miraculous ladybug trash like me.

LT OUT! *Drops microphone*


	14. Connect the spots

Bringing out the bad side

A/N; Hey dear readers! My beta has returned to me, and I am happy! I don't have much to say, but don't worry, I'll probably think of some random thing to put in the A/N at the end of the chapter. On with the fic!

 **Beep! Beep! Beep!**

There it was. The signal that Marinette's time as Ladybug was drawing to a close, for the time being.

"I will see you very soon, my lady." Chat told her, kissing her hand. "Until next time, Chaton." The spotted hero of Paris blushed, and ran out of a fire exit to her left. While she was de-transforming, Chat Noir looked coldly at Nathaneal. His mind told him to eliminate the possible threat to his relationship, but he knew if he did so, he would be no better than Hawk Moth. While the villain was corrupted and power-driven, he had not actually killed anyone.

"You should be happy for them." Nathaneal shook his head, a small smile etched on his face. "I am. This girl, she was perfect. I waited too long and lost any chance I had." Chat nodded in understanding. He was glad he hadn't wasted his chance, glad that he didn't end up like the boy on the floor.

"I know." And with that, Chat Noir walked out of the same door Ladybug had just minutes earlier. He felt a familiar green light envelope him, and there stood Adrien Agreste in the place Chat Noir had been occupying seconds earlier.

Marinette stood in front of him, smiling, kwami in hand. "I need cheese!" Plagg whined, shattering the silence.

"You _always_ need cheese." His chosen countered, looking despairingly at him. "What can I say? It's a beautiful thing, and the love of my life." Tikki sighed from her seat on the bluenette's left palm. "Oh Plagg." The fairy-like thing breathed, with a shake of her head. "Mari, can I have a cookie?" It asked, as an afterthought, smiling when her chosen pulled a chocolate-chip cookie from her bag. "Thanks!"

Plagg huffed, and glared at Adrien. "Why can't you be like that?" It moaned. "Hey!" Adrien exclaimed, pouting at his kwami. Marinette giggled, along with Tikki. "I don't have any cheese Plagg." The blonde explained, hands in the air. The black cat kwami floated towards his face, looking him in the eye.

"What do you mean you don't have any cheese?" It asked threateningly, smirking when his chosen let out an uncharacteristically high pitched squeak, and leapt backwards. "I brought some camembert for you, Plagg." Marinette said, through her girlish giggles. Plagg zoomed over too her.

"You should _definitely_ be more like her." She reached into her bag, and pulled out a slice of the smelly cheese. "Ew Plagg. How do you eat this stuff? It's gross." The red kwami asked, wrinkling her nose at the strong smell of the cheese.

"Like this." The cat god answered simply, shoving the piece of cheese down his throat. "You're disgusting Plagg." Adrien told it, arms folded over his chest. "Well, kid. You're missing out." It countered in a sing-song voice. Marinette giggled again.

"You two are adorable. But, we have to get back now, before anyone notices we're missing." Adrien smirked. "Adorable?" He asked innocently, batting his eyelashes. "Hush, kitty." She scolded lightly, hitting him jokingly on the head. "My lady, you wound me." The model pouted, feigning hurt.

She smiled at him from over her shoulder, and Adrien could have sworn he melted into the pavement. Plagg poked him on the nose. "Earth to Romeo!"

"Eh?" Adrien snorted out dumbly, face scrunched up. "And here you humans had me thinking the Neanderthals had evolved into something more sophisticated." The cat god said under its breath, though it was just loud enough for his chosen to hear, and let out an angry "Hey!"

Marinette made her way to Alya, deciding Adrien looked comfortable plastered to the side walk. She pressed Tikki into her purse, ignoring the muffled cries of her kwami.

Alya looked up from her phone, she was reviewing the small amount of footage she had from the fight. "Hey, Mari." The auburn-haired girl smiled, looking proudly at her best friend. "So, you and Agreste, eh?" Marinette felt the heat rushing up her face, tingling when it reached her ears. "Er…"

"Relax, girl. I'm just teasing you. " Alya told her, a wicked glint in her eyes. 'Sort of.' She added mentally, knowing it was probably not a great idea to say that out loud, in front of Marinette.

She couldn't help but wonder how those two had gotten so close in the first place, whenever she approached the subject Marinette simply waved it off, uninterested. It was obvious the two were destined to be together. (Obvious to Alya at least. Nino was having a hard time picturing the two together, then again, he didn't have an easy time picturing anything except him becoming a famous DJ.)

"Ayla, hello? Anyone home?" Marinette asked, waving her hand side to side in front of the Ladyblogger's face. "Oh er what?" The auburn haired girl spluttered, confused. Nino came up behind Marinette, looking quizzically at the school. "Just think how many people here have been akumatised." He whispered.

'That's right,' The bluenette thought 'Almost everyone that became an akuma goes to school here. Creepy.' Alya yelped in excitement, almost dropping her phone. "I wonder if there's some sort of connection! Maybe Ladybug or Chat Noir goes to our school, and that's why people here are targeted so much? It seems plausible, but I'm positive I'd know if a _superhero_ went to our school." Marinette laughed nervously, an uneasy smile on her face. 'Oh no.' She thought, scratching the back of her head. "Er yeah. They'd totally stand out." The sarcasm was wasted on Alya and Nino. They ignored her and looked wistfully at the school.

Minutes later, Adrien arrived, having picked himself off the pavement. "Hey." He greeted them, pulling Alya and Nino out of their thoughts. He wrapped his arms around Marinette's waist, her back against his chest, and rested his head in the crook of her neck. "I missed you." He whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too, Chaton."

A/N; Not the last chappie, but probably only one more, then the epilogue. It's been fun writing this as my first proper series, and I hope you all liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!

Note to my beta, may contain spoilers:

Hello! Did you have a nice time camping? I live in England, so I uploaded just after lunch, when I normally upload at about nine o'clock in the morning. I'm trying to space things out more, to make it easier to read. I plan to have the epilogue as an explanation. Basically, it will have little snippits of everybody's life when they're older. Do you like that idea? Or should it focus more on the main characters? HawkMoth will not have the moth broach in the end, but has taken the butterflies with him, and half of the Agreste fortune. Does that sound good?

LT xx


	15. One last time

Bringing Out The Bad Side

A/N; Okay, final chapter before the epilogue, which will be quite long. I don't really have much to say, other than at the end of the chapter there is a note for my beta. Onwards!

The day seemed to fly by for Adrien. During the few lessons they had left in the day, he shot Marinette a loving look whenever the teacher wasn't paying attention, they passed notes, and exchanged the occasional text.

He was undeniably head-over-heels in love. Everything she did fascinated him to no end, enchanted him. He waved good-bye to her from the limo, smiling softly when she blew him a kiss.

He lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, ignoring his kwami's whines (Surprise, surprise, Plagg wanted cheese.) thinking of a certain blue-eyed girl. A knock on the door pulled Adrien from his musings, and he shoved Plagg harshly beneath his pillow.

Nathalie, his father's assistant, pushed the door open. "Your father has requested your presence in his office." She told him, a bland look on her face as she ran her hand through her red-streaked hair.

"Tell him I will be there in five minutes." Nathalie nodded, and closed the door slowly.

Adrien listened to the clicking noise of her heels fading into the distance, as she went to go deliver his message.

Plagg flew out from beneath the pillow, mumbling something like "Insignificant human child disrespecting him greatly by shoving him under a pillow, and not bringing him the holy food cheese." Adrien looked out of his window, gazing into the sunset.

"I'll be back soon, Plagg."

-Gabriel Agreste's Study-

"Nooroo. We will be leaving the country shortly, to go somewhere those wretched heroes of Paris will never find us." Gabriel told his kwami, looking coldly at him. "Master no!" The designer backhanded his kwami, sending the butterfly god flying across the room. "You will do as I say." Nooroo whimpered, and closed his eyes.

Adrien pressed his ear to the door. 'What the hell is going on?' He asked himself. 'Father has no employee called Nooroo. Isn't that the name of the… butterfly miraculous? The one Hawkmoth has?'

"Master, stop being Hawkmoth! You're committing a great evil by doing this."

Adrien let out a small gasp. Hawkmoth was in his father's study! What if he had his father hostage?

He pushed the door open, assuming a defensive stance, he didn't know what was in there, he'd never been in his father's study before. He had no reason to go there.

The room was painted a dark purple, and had black flooring. There was a circular window that rotated open and shut like a camera lense. The room looked and felt like an observatory. Pure white butterflies swarmed the room, in the centre was Gabriel Agreste, scowling at a purple floating blob.

"I will never stop. I will never give up being Hawkmoth, Nooroo."

Adrien's world seemed to crash down around him, and a tear slid down his face. Hawkmoth…was his father?

"Adrien!" The designer exclaimed, looking wildly at his son. Adrien lowered his fists, and gave his father a disappointed look.

"It was you, the entire time." He spat out darkly. It all seemed to click into place, and he was ashamed to be related to such a monster.

Gabriel quickly composed himself, and folded his hands together. "We will be leaving the country soon. Where Chat Noir and Ladybug can't get to us. It's too risky, being this close to them."

"You have no idea how close you are." The model grumbled, and raised his fists once again.

"Master, stop." Nooroo begged, purple wings flapping.

Adrien ran towards his father, and punched him in the face. Gabriel rubbed his cheek and glared at his son. He looked down, about to tell Nooroo to transform him, when he realised the moth broach had gone.

"Give that back." The designer commanded. He waved at the butterflies, and they flew into a large cage Adrien hadn't noticed earlier.

"No, you've caused enough trouble for me and my lady."

"You and your- Chat Noir!" The miraculous-less Hawkmoth exclaimed, stepping backwards.

Gabriel Agreste knew when to flee, and ran out of the room as quickly as possible, golden cage of butterflies in hand. His son was too slow to stop him, and he managed to escape.

The designer glared at Nathalie, who was wandering the halls. "Money, now." He barked.

Gabriel snatched the _very_ large amount of money from her, and a cheque for £700,000 as soon as she revealed it too him. "Y-Your helicopter is waiting for you on the roof." He nodded, and dashed towards his escape route.

Adrien followed his father, a mere five metres behind him.

The air around the helicopter swirled as the blades rotated faster and faster. Upon seeing his son so close to getting to him, Gabriel commanded the pilot to take off, to leave Adrien behind.

His wife. What would she think of him now? Abandoning their only child, and taking most of the money with him. It didn't matter, it was unlikely they'd ever met again.

"You won't get away with this!" Adrien yelled, butterfly broach in hand.

"I already have." His father snarled, glaring at the building below him as they took to the skies.

Adrien fell to his knees. It had all been too much, he couldn't take it. His head throbbed and he felt the urge to slit his wrists and be done with life. But, there was a reason he didn't give into that urge. _Marinette._ She was all he could rely on, all he trusted not to leave him, like his parents had.

He trudged back to his room, and relayed the story to Plagg, who just growled. The model looked at his phone and decided to text Marinette.

BUZZ! Marinettes phone emitted a loud noise, somewhat like that of a bee. She looked at her texts.

 **One new text from 'Adrien'.** It read.

 **Adrien:**

 **I wanted to explain it all to you in person, but I'm too much of a wreck to go out.**

Marinette frowned.

 **I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore, I get it. I wouldn't want to be with someone like me either.**

Someone like him? What did he mean?

 **I found out…**

What was it that bugged him so much?  
 **Hawkmoth was my father.**

THE Gabriel Agreste was none other than the most cruel person in all of France?

 **I have his miraculous and kwami, just not the butterflies…**

Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth?  
 **He escaped, I'm sorry, I just couldn't do anything.. I was so helpless… he took most of the money too..**

She put on her coat, and yelled to her parents. "I'm going out to visit a friend, I'll be back soon!" Marinette didn't wait for their replies, and ran out into the night, to find Adrien.

-Later on-

She pulled him into a tight hug. "There is _nothing_ that could make me not want to be with you."

Adrien returned the hug, a soft smile on his face. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, silly kitty. I love you."

"I love you too."

A/N; Well, well. HAWKMOTH IS GABRIEL! Le gasp! PLEASE REVIEW!

Note to beta, may contain spoilers, read at own risk:

YOU CAN NEVER DRINK TOO MUCH TEA! Ever, at all. I'm sorry for worrying you! Last chapter before the extra long epilogue. I'm tempted to do a sequel to Born this way, but I don't know..

And, yes, in Mari and Adriens snippet he's gonna propose to her! EEK!

-LT xx


	16. A glimpse into the life of

Bringing Out The Bad Side

A/N; It's a sad day, the last ever chapter of BOTBS is here. This is snippets of a person's life like 5 years later. I'm just gonna leave the rambling for the end. All minor characters snippets are first. *sniffles* ONWARDS!

-Rose & Juleka-

Rose looked at herself in the mirror, she'd grown so much in the past five years. She had a pink tank top and white jeans on. Behind her, she could see her bed, her wife Juleka sleeping peacefully inside it. The walls of their bedroom were painted sky blue, the carpet was a fluffy pink. She smiled brightly, she was so glad she'd confessed her love for her best friend during college.

If she didn't, Rose would have missed out on the beautiful life she had today. You see, she married Juleka shortly after they graduated from college, and, a year later adopted a beautiful red-haired blue eyed girl named Bella.

Juleka yawned and stretched. She got out of bed, and stood behind Rose, putting a hand on her shoulder, looking at her purple-and-black checked pyjamas.

"I love you." Rose whispered, turning around to face Juleka.

"I love you too."

The pink door to their room burst open. They whirled around, eyes wide, to see their daughter standing in the doorway, covered head-to-toe in pink sparkles.

"The glitter exploded." Bella explained, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

-Nathaneal-

At the end of high school, Nathaneal went to America to study art at a prestigious college. While, he had no luck finding love so far, he found himself a well-paying job as a professional Artist.

He caught the morning train, avoiding the stares of the other tube passengers as he brought a huge canvas into the carriage.

The voice that announced the stations boomed out something that anyone who wasn't familiar with the way that specific person talked would have trouble deciphering, but Nathaneal was so used to it, he didn't even blink, he immediately recognised it was his stop. Over time, he had become stronger, and he easily lifted the large canvas, and hauled it to the art museum.

The hallway covered in paintings seemed to drag on forever as he took the painting to his personal art room. He opened the door, and looked confusedly at the woman standing in the centre of it.

She had long brunette hair with a fringe and bright green eyes. She had a floor length black and orange striped dress on, and he couldn't help but feel he'd seen her somewhere before.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" He asked quietly from behind the canvas.

"Oh, no. I wanted to see you work, I'm a big fan." She told him softly.

"May I ask your name?" He questioned, staring into her green eyes.

"Lila, Lila Rossi." She answered, running her hand through her hair. That's where he knew her from! She went to his high school, and he didn't have a chance to talk to her before she left. Lila, she had become very beautiful, and, if she was lying, wasn't telling such outlandish lies anymore. With his artwork on display all over America, he did have a small fanbase. Nathaneal just didn't know his fanbase could look so good in a black-and-orange striped dress.

-Chloe-

Two years after her graduation, Chloe's father resigned from being mayor when a political enemy found evidence of him using taxes to fund his daughter's shopping sprees instead of using them to pay for the new children's hospital. They left the country to go to America, just as Nathaneal did, with all the money they could find. This, may I add, was quite a large amount of money.

They moved to New York, and started the successful casino chain 'Double Slot.'

She wore a short yellow spaghetti strap dress, and had her hair in its signature ponytail, as she wandered the streets with her boyfriend Dean. He had a black tuxedo on, black hair and sparkling red eyes. His mother was a very famous actress, one of Hollywood's finest before she died last year.

"Oh, Dean look at that one!" Chloe pointed to the shop of designer clothes to her right. They had just been on a date, and Dean (Not-so-intelligently) decided to take her window shopping.

He turned to her, and wrapped his hands around her waist. "I doubt any of those clothes could _truly_ capture your beauty." He whispered, and she blushed.

"You're so right." Chloe breathed. Everything was perfect, almost. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a homeless man shivering against the cold. "Look over there." She whispered.

Dean laughed. "Where'd you get your clothes, the bin?" He yelled across the street.

"Right next to his life, dear." Chloe sneered.

"I love you." Dean whispered, hugging her.

"I love me too."

-Sabrina & Max-

Sabrina had been a wreck when Chloe left, with no one to boss her around, she had no porpoise. Luckily, she and Max were in most of the same classes, and the two studied meteorology together. He was her emotional rock, someone to turn to when things got rough.

Over the years they grew closer, refusing to acknowledge their feelings for each other, until one day, they just, couldn't take it anymore.

In between sets on the news, they spent their time together. Max looked at her, watched as she ran her fingers through her hair, and put his hand on hers.

"Sabrina – I need to tell you something." She smiled at him.

"I need to tell you something too." She was hoping, whatever it was he said, wouldn't be he found a girl, or had a girlfriend, or was giving his affection to anyone other than her.

He felt his palms grow sweaty, what if she found someone else? What if she rejected him?

"I – I love you." He blurted out, not even registering his own internal screaming. Once he realised what he said, he waved his hands around, looking anywhere but her.

"I – I love you too." She whispered, smiling.

"Will you, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, hugging her when she nodded.

-Mylene & Ivan-

Ivan opened the door to his house, tackling his girlfriend with a hug when she ran down the stairs. Ivan became a builder, using his strength to his advantage in his job. Mylene, she started acting, and had various minor roles in films in the past.

"I missed you." She murmured into his chest. He lifted her up into the air, and she yelped in surprise.

"I missed you too. It was so boring, not seeing you all day." She put her small hands on his shoulders to steady herself.

"Put me down, silly." She giggled.

"Where's the fun in that?" Ivan pouted, twirling her around, so she could see her surroundings go past at a fast pace.

The door was opposite to the stairs, and each side of the stairs had a doorway, the one on the left leading to the kitchen, and the one on the right leading to the living room and dining room.

BEEP BEEP!

"What?" Ivan asked under his breath.

"Uh-Oh. That's the chicken!" His girlfriend exclaimed, wide-eyed. He put her down, and chuckled as she ran off to save their dinner.

"It's okay!" Mylene yelled from the kitchen.

-Alix & Kim-

The pink haired girl swept elegantly over the ice-rink. Kim groaned, holding onto the glass-railing around it, trying desperately not to fall over.

"Why'd she have to pick _ice skating_?" He murmured, leaning further over the edge. Alix moved fluently towards him, gliding smoothly over the ice.

"What's the matter? Hercules is afraid of a tiny bit of ice?" She teased, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"There is no way you're getting me to skate on _that_." He looked sourly at the ice.

"Oh come on. I thought this would be nice for us to do together."

"You thought wrong, that _frozen water_ is evil. I know it." He huffed.

Alix looked sadly at the ice. She just wanted to spend some time with her fiancée a few days before the wedding, relive some of the stress. Only close friends had been invited, like Rose, Juleka, their daughter, Marinette and the like.

"Fine. I'll try, but I'm warning you, it won't be pretty." He folded his arms over his chest.

Her face lit up, and she skated to the centre of the rink. "Come on!" She beckoned, twirling around.

Kim fell over a grand total of fifty-seven times. In the first three minutes, and was still nowhere near the centre of the rink. Alix giggled and skated over to help him up.

"I had no idea a human could be this bad at ice skating." The bright-blue eyed girl exclaimed, smiling at him.

"I'm just showing the people how _not_ to ice skate." Taking her outstretched hand, Kim hugged her and planted a kiss on her nose.

"Yeah right."

-Alya and Nino-

Alya had become a part-time reporter, while Nino had become a DJ at a popular night club.

Alya woke up, and groggily turned towards her nightstand. She smiled at the photo, the one they took at her and Nino's wedding, which was only two years earlier.

It was her and Nino in the centre, Marinette and Adrien either side of the happy couple, smiling.

"What's the matter Alya?" Nino yawned, rolling over to face her.

"Oh, nothing." She answered, waving his concern off. She looked to the photo next to the one she was staring at, and her smile widened even more.

It was a picture of their son, Leo, a few days after he was born. Leo had brown hair,and brown eyes that almost looked golden. He was a cute little thing, gentle, sweet, and kind. He was also curious as hell and had a knack for getting himself in the strangest situations.

For example, one time they found him duck taped to a lamp-post outside their house, and no one had any clue how he got like that.

She stretched, and got up, deciding not to spend the entire morning reminiscing about the past. She got out of bed, and pushed open the door half-heartedly.

Leo dashed down the hallway, action figure in hand. "I am superman, look Mum!" He yelled, giving her a toothy grin.

"Uh huh. Sure you are honey." She yawned, wiping her eyes.

"Watch me go!" He ran down the stairs so quickly, all you could see was a blur.

"That's nice." She replied tiredly. If she'd been fully awake, she would've been telling him not to run down the stairs. But, she wasn't. That was the problem with being a reporter; she got exhausted from the amount of times she got called out to do a report on something she really couldn't care less about.

Due to her tired state, she made a range of mistakes that morning, from putting sugar on Leo's cereal instead of milk, to turning the volume up on the T.V when she was meant to turn over the channel.

Nino put his arm around her. "They work you too hard." He whispered, holding her closely.

"What do you mean, I'm perfectly *yawn* fine."

"How about you take the day off? We can spend some time together as a family, watch a film or go to the park or something like that." The DJ suggested, looking at his son.

"That's a great idea. Can we go see Superman two?" Leo practically bounced through the ceiling with excitement.

"Actually, yeah. I will take the day off." Alya nodded, running a hand through her hair.

In the end, they went to see Superman Two, which, according to Leo was 'the best film ever.' Alya had no clue, since she had fallen asleep half-way through it. Afterwards, they went out to dinner at a five-star restaurant.

It's been nice spending some time together as a family." Alya admitted, carrying a very tired Leo.

Nino put his arm over her shoulders. "Yeah, it really has."

-Adrien & Marinette-

A few months ago, they moved into the Agreste manor together, Adrien could have sworn he felt it get warmer when she stepped through the doors. Tonight was the night. He was finally going to ask the question he'd wanted to ask for ages. He was wearing a black muscle t-shirt and some dark blue jeans, in the left pocket was the small black box.

Marinette strode down the stairs, wearing a red dress that came to just above the knee, that had black lace lining the neck and hem. "Well, my lady, shall we go?" He asked, offering her his arm, which she took.

"Of course, Chaton." She giggled. He lead her out to the limo that was waiting at the front of the house for them. He watched the night sky roll by as they made their way to the Eiffel tower. The limo came to a halt, and Adrien guided Marinette out it and towards the evaluator.

"Why are we-" Her question was cut off abruptly.

"Shush, it's a surprise." He whispered, tapping his foot as the elevator rose higher and higher. The elevator doors opened slowly at the balcony around the top of the tower.

She leaned over the edge, taking in the stunning view below them. The night sky provided the perfect background for the lights of the city. It looked like lanterns being released into the air. It was beautiful, a stunning sight that most Parisians would take for granted, because of the normalcy of it all to them.

But Marinette, she truly appreciated the views of the city, she understood that other places in the world were not as perfect as the one she grew up in, whereas most others did not. They were too used to it; they didn't know that places could be less than stunning.

Adrien watched her fondly; the simplest of things could make her so happy. Unlike Chloe, who, if she was in this situation, which thank god she wasn't, would probably moaned about the height and the cold.

The former model smiled. He was so lucky to have her, a kind-hearted, understanding, brave lady like her. Thinking of that just made him even more nervous, he wanted everything to be perfect. He wanted her to say yes.

He pulled the small black box out of his jean pocket, sensing she was about to turn around. And she did.

She whirled around to find her boyfriend on one knee, a black box with in hand. Marinette gasped, and clamped her hand over her mouth.

The opened it, revealing a ring with a very large diamond on it, small shards of sapphires embedded in the god band, sitting on a red velvet cushion.

"Princess, will you mew-ry me?" He asked, grinning.

She ran over to him, and hugged him. "Oh my god of course!" She exclaimed. Adrien slid the ring onto her left hand.

"Wait. Did you make a cat pun?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No, purr-incess." He shook his head.

"You know, it's a very high tower. Would be easy to just push someone off here." She told him casually.

"Me-ouch!" HE smiled cheekily at her.

"One more cat pun, I swear!" Marinette said exasperatedly.

"Okay, okay. I'm stopping now." Adrien waved his hands about frantically.

She giggled, and wrapped her hands around his neck. Adrien couldn't stop himself, not that he wanted to, he kissed her.

-Tikki & Plagg-

For the time being, the miraculous were no longer needed. Since Gabriel could no longer akumatise people, and the moth broach was kept with Master Fu. Marinette and Adrien were allowed to keep their kwami's until the need for them rose again. The kwami's generally stayed in the kitchen, so they could recharge whenever needed.

They had given up being Chat Noir and Ladybug mid-way through college, announcing publicly they would remain hidden. The only people who knew their identities were the president and the new mayor of Paris. They were given high honours for their efforts to stop the akuma.

"Tikki!" Plagg wailed, floating around the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"We've run out of camembert!" He moaned, and pouted at the ladybug kwami.

"You eat way more than you're supposed to. You only need one piece a day, not one _truckload_ a day!"

"You can never eat enough cheese!" Plagg retorted, folding his tiny arms.

"Yes, you can. If you weren't physically impossible for us, you would be morbidly obese." Tikki stated sourly.

The black kwami huffed. "Your face would be morbidly obese." He muttered.

"Plagg, was that an attempt at a comeback?" She giggled.

"What do you mean _attempt_? You totally got, as all the humans say, roasted."

"This bug is still as cool as ice."

-Gabriel Agreste-

When the media had got word of his leave from France, they presumed it was a mere business trip, but when he didn't return after a few months, they got suspicious.

Several magazines had done articles on how Adrien may have done something to drive his parents away, but there was no evidence of this.

Gabriel had long since gotten over his son being Chat Noir. All of his staff, and a few business partners knew Adrien was simply an accessory. An item to make him look good in the eyes of the public, an act. He even had Adrien fooled.

Now, he was living a comfortable life in Australia, far away from the miraculous wielders.

"Master, I have brought your lemonade with ice." A butler told him, bowing.

"Very well, you may go now." He took the drink from the silver tray.

Up against the far wall of the room was a picture, the one of his family before the dark times started, and they got separated.

Gabriel's hand was on his wife's shoulder, and he was smiling down at Adrien. His wife beamed at the camera, it was a perfect family photograph.

He shook his head, those times were not to be looked upon, ever again. What to do with the butterflies, what to do with them?

- **The End-**

A/N; I couldn't stop myself! I did a Gabriel snippet. This is the final chapter, ever. I really hope you enjoyed it, you've been wonderful! I may *hint hint* be starting something new soon, so look out for that. PLEASE REVIEW! I would really appreciate it if I got some reviews, this chapter is three times as long as I normally make them. Also, for the Rose x Juleka part, Same-sex marriage has been legal in France since 18th May 2013.

Note to beta:

Oh my gosh. The final chapter took me days to write, like forever. Ugh, coffee is disgusting, tea is great. I love tea. It's beautiful, so very beautiful. OVER THREE THOUSAND WORDS! Longest chapter I've ever written. Thank youu for being a fabulous beta!

So, for the final time,

LT AWAY!


End file.
